


Nachts

by Nightmary



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: "Fay" liegt wach und kämpft mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und einer Vergangenheit, die er geheim hält."Manchmal, wenn die Nacht dunkel, der Mond hell und der Alkohol auf der Zunge warm ist, da zerfließen die Grenzen. Da ist „Fay“ sich nicht mehr sicher, wer er gerade ist."





	Nachts

Von Anfang an sind sie Zwei. Niemals Eins. Immer Zwei. Deswegen ist es nicht möglich, dass sie Eins werden, auch wenn Fay... Fay...

Manchmal, wenn die Nacht dunkel, der Mond hell und der Alkohol auf der Zunge warm ist, da zerfließen die Grenzen. Da ist „Fay“ sich nicht mehr sicher, wer er gerade ist.

Es hat sich alles vermischt. Er weiß, dass etwas fehlt. Dass er nicht Zwei sein kann. Doch es ist nicht leicht, zu wissen, was es heißt Eins zu sein. Wenn er Eins ist, wie lautet dann sein Name? Was ist seine Seele?

Teile von „Fay“ sind zweifellos Teile des anderen. Und er ist sich nicht immer sicher, welcher Teil wem zugeordnet werden sollte.

Ist es „Fay“, der mordet, lügt, schwindelt, in sich weint, ewig weint? Es kann nicht „Fay“ sein. „Fay“ darf nicht diese ganzen Makel in sich tragen, er darf nicht...

Sie sind nicht Zwei. Aber er ist unfähig Eins zu sein.

Als er die drei anderen, die Reisegruppe, kennengelernt hat, fühlte es sich ironisch an. Vier Wesen, fünf, wenn er Mokona mitzählt, von denen drei nicht sind, was sie scheinen und zwei zurückgelassen haben, was sie waren.

Die Zeit bei Ashura hat ihn nie verwirrt, von seinem Weg abgebracht. Er hat sein Ziel gekannt. Bis der König sich selbst verraten hat, hat er gewusst, was er wollte. Und dann.

Dann war da die Hexe. Intrigant und gefährlich. Streng. Vor ihr muss er sich hüten. Sie ist genauso verdorben wie er es wohl selbst sein muss.

„Fay“ bleibt ein Fremder, während die anderen vier Zuneigung zueinander gewinnen (auch wenn Groß, Schwarz und Mürrisch, das sicher verneint).

Das Wesen der Hexe, das sie begleitet und durch die Welten und Zeiten bringt, ist gefährlich, zu aufmerksam. Es stellt Fragen, die „Fay“ gefährlicher sind als alle Feinde, denen sie begegnen. Fragen, die zu viel preisgeben. Schlimmer noch. Fragen, die ihn innerlich verwundbar machen.

Auch Kuro, Schwarz wie sein Name, ist gefährlich. Ständiges Misstrauen und Beobachten. Volatil und bisweilen nicht berechenbar. Er lässt „Fay“ die Kontrolle verlieren, sieht, was er nicht sehen soll. Zieht Schlüsse, mehr richtig als falsch, die er nicht ziehen soll.

Freilich. Das eigentliche Problem sind die Kinder, nicht-ganz-so-sehr-Kinder, die ihn zu sehr zu binden wissen. Er darf keine Sympathie für sie entwickeln. Aber er fühlt sich ihnen doch allzu schnell verbunden. Sie sind Eins und Zwei und Keins wie er.

Er zweifelt an seinem Wissen, um wen er trauert und für wen er lebt und wer er ist. Es verwundet ihn zu sehr mit ihnen zusammen zu sein und oft muss er sich zumindest kurzzeitig von ihnen entfernen, weil es schwerer und schwerer wird. Dabei sollen sie ihn eigentlich erlösen. Vielleicht ist das seine Strafe, dass sie ihn sich immer erinnern lassen.

Ein einziges Mal bricht er zu sehr. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. In einer neuen Welt, fremden Welt, wieder einmal.

Die Kinder sind erstaunt, als sie auf einem Mann treffen, der Fay zu sehr, zu nah, ähnelt.

Auf den zweiten Blick gibt es Unterschiede. Deutliche Unterschiede. Fay lacht und scherzt. Aber es muss nicht ganz richtig klingen. Seine vier Begleiter sehen ihn seltsam an und er muss sie schnell ablenken, indem er einen saloppen Kommentar macht und Kurogane ärgert. Zum Glück springt er sofort darauf an. Zum Glück vergessen sie schnell.

Es tut weh. So sehr weh. Einen Moment lang hat er gezweifelt. Es hat ihn verwirrt diesen fremden Mann zu sehen.

Er liegt später wach im Dunkeln. Mondschein dringt in das Zimmer und schafft eine nächtlich ferne Wirklichkeit. Eine Zeit, die so unwirklich ist, wie er sich fühlt. Zerbrechlich und gläsern und falsch. Die anderen schlafen jetzt und er hat das Gefühl allein zu sein.

In ihm schreit etwas, laut und verwundet. Etwas, das er nicht aus sich heraus lassen darf noch kann. Und doch kann er es sich nicht verkneifen, etwas zu sagen. Muss etwas sagen, um Halt zu finden. Sei es auch nur dieses Eine. Sei es auch nur einmal.

Er hofft, betet, auch wenn es da nichts gibt, um daran zu glauben, dass keiner der anderen ihn hört, als er leise einen toten Namen flüstert: „Yuui.“

Nicht dass irgendeine Menschenseele in dieser Welt oder den vielen anderen auch nur wüsste, was dieser Name bedeutet.

Nicht dass „Yuui“ noch existiert, wo doch „Fay“ es ist, der durch ihn verwundet ist.

Der Stich in seiner Brust schmerzt, aber er erlaubt sich nicht mehr. Keinen weiteren Gedanken. Keine weitere Schwäche.

Am Morgen ist er „Fay“, der Frühstück zusammensucht (sie sind in dieser Welt gerade erst gelandet und haben bisher nur dieses verlassene Zimmer für eine Nacht finden können). Die Kinder weckt. Sein Bestes gibt die eine „echte“ Person in ihrer Gruppe zu nerven. Nicht aus Neid oder Freude, sondern weil das zu „Fay“ gehört, den diese Leute kennen.

Als sie Wochen, Monate später der Wahrheit begegnen, hat er die Erinnerung an den Moment im Dunkeln plötzlich klar vor Augen.

Und er ist sicher, verlassen und verstoßen zu werden, weil er nicht ist, was er vorgegeben hat. Nur dass sich etwas geändert hat. Dass er nicht wieder in einem Turm geschickt wird.

Er will aufhören. Er will sich auflösen. Er will das Zwei zurückbringen. Er ist sich sicher, dass er weiß, was er will, was er tun wird. Und doch kommt alles ganz anders.

Diese seltsamen, beharrlichen, anderen Wesen, die sich in sein Herz geschlichen haben, ohne dass er es bemerkt hat, sehen etwas, das er nicht sieht.

Er weiß nicht wer er ist, aber sie sagen ihm, dass er „Fay“ sein darf. Dass er Eins ist.


End file.
